


Close As Strangers

by maria_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Cheating, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama is Whipped, M/M, Not Cheating, Sad with a Happy Ending, Song Lyrics, hinata is broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_senpai/pseuds/maria_senpai
Summary: Kageyama is playing abroad leaving Hinata alone with his thoughts as company. Things are miscommunicated and hearts are broken.Based off the song Close As Strangers by 5SOS
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 58





	Close As Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from Close As Strangers by 5SOS and if you haven't listened to them, I recommend them.

_Six weeks since I've been away_

_and now you're saying everything has changed_

It's been six weeks since Hinata Shouyou had been left alone, in what used to be his and Kageyama's shared apartment. Six weeks since Kageyama Tobio had broken the news to Hinata that he was going to play abroad and get even better. The news of course broke Hinata's heart, after two years of being apart he thought that Kageyama and him could finally be together, but that had only lasted for a couple months.

It was a month after the Jackels beat the Adlers when Kageyama told him of the opportunity and Hinata was heartbroken but happy for his boyfriend, after all he just wants him to be happy and so he pushed aside his sadness and celebrated with Kageyama.

"Don't worry, Shouyou," Kageyama lifted his chin to look him in the eyes. "I promise we will talk every day whether it's just a good morning or goodnight text," he leaned down and gave his boyfriend a sweet kiss just as his flight number was called. "I'll call you when I land. See you soon, Shou." Hinata waved at him with glistening eyes and a sad smile.

Their apartment had been silent for six weeks, it had only taken Kageyama two weeks to break his promise and all Hinata had gotten was two texts a week instead of every day like he used to. He voiced his thoughts to his boyfriend but all he had gotten in reply was a simple 'I'm sorry' with no explanation following. Even when Hinata was in Brazil for those two years, they talked every day. He wonders why everything's changing and what could be the cause of it.

_and I'm afraid that I might be losing you_

_and every night that we spend alone_

_It kills me thinking of you on your own_

_and I wish that I was back home next to you_

As much as he tried to spend time away from the house as much as possible, he always had to come back to the lonely place to sleep. It always took him a couple tosses and turns before he would give up and stare at the moon through the window by his bed. He wondered every night if Kageyama would look at it too just to feel close to him or if he even remembered he had a boyfriend waiting for him back home.

Hinata missed the warmth from his taller half, he missed feeling his long arms around his waist. Hinata missed their bickering and dumb challenges. He wasn't dealing with Kageyama's distant attitude very well but he hid it well. None of his friends or teammates knew that the couple barely talked. They didn't know that some nights Hinata cried to sleep or wouldn't sleep at all.

* * *

On the other side of the relationship it seemed Kageyama was fairing off better than his orange haired lover. Of course he felt bad for not being able to talk to his boyfriend every day like he promised, he felt guilty for replying with one or two words when Hinata had told him how he felt about the distance. While Hinata had to go home to an empty apartment, Kageyama was never alone, he was always surrounded by teammates mainly Hoshiumi Korai who was always by his side. He did find it weird at first but it didn't take him too long to get used to the white haired spikers presence.

But just because he was always distracted didn't mean that he didn't miss the loud ball of energy he knew was waiting for him back home. Every night he wished he could be back with the shrimp who radiated warmth and made him feel safe. He always wanted to text or call him but he had no idea what he would say to him after not talking properly for so long.

_On the phone, I can tell that you wanna move on_

_through the tears I can hear that I shouldn't have gone_

_every day gets harder to stay away from you_

Three months have passed, and Hinata had gotten used to any empty apartment. He got used to the radio silence he was receiving from the man he used to call his boyfriend. He didn't even know if they were together anymore. In fact he had gotten so used not checking his phone anymore that he rarely had it on him unless he was at practice. Even then, sometimes he would forget he had his phone on him and most times preferred to leave it his bag or jacket pocket without a second thought.

"Shouyou, I have someone on the phone for you," Kenma paused his game momentarily handing the phone to Hinata. He gave Kenma a confused look to which was answered with a shrug. Hinata had been at Kenma's to play a new game he had just acquired and when Kenma had beaten Hinata multiple times, Hinata gave up and began playing with a spare volleyball laying around the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

* * *

Kageyama had a free day today and he couldn't have been happier. Their first free day in months and Kageyama wanted to spend the day in his hotel room talking with the one person he missed most in the world. Every day it was getting harder and as much as he would hate admit, he was having Hinata withdrawals. Hoshiumi tried pestering Kageyama into spending the day with him, but he refused and shut his room door.

He let out a groan and hung up the phone after he was sent to voicemail for the 15th time. He didn't know what to do, maybe he should have gone with Hoshiumi, but an idea popped into his and he quickly dialed the number.

"Hey, is Shouyou with you?" He heard movement on the other side of the line and waited.

"Hello?" His breath hitched as he heard the voice he missed so much

"Hey." He heard a small gasp and some shuffling where he assumed Hinata was leaving the room to get some privacy.

"Tobio?" A whisper came out on the line.

"Hey, Shou. I've missed you."

"Tobio, it's really you," he heard Hinata sniffle.

"Don't cry baby, I'm here now."

"I haven't heard from you in three months, you broke your promise and ignored my messages. Now after it took me so long to get used to not talking to you and not having you here, you call and act like nothing's happened?"

"Shou-"

"I can't keep doing this Tobio." A sniffle.

"I'm sorry, baby. I love you, I love you so much Shou please know that." He heard how broken Hinata was in his voice and he hated himself for being the reason behind the pain.

"I have to, Kageyama. I have practice. Bye."

"Shou-" but it was too late because all he got was the dial tone.

 _Kageyama,_ Hinata hadn't called him that in years and it made his stomach drop at the sound of it. _Maybe I shouldn't have left ever._

_So tell me are we wasting time_

_talking on a broken time?_

_Telling you I haven't seen your face in ages_

_I feel like we're as close a strangers_

Kagyema was scrolling through his Instagram when he saw a Hinata had just posted a picture. It was a picture of him with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Atsumu and the rest of their old team hanging out at a bar. Hinata had a shot in hand and a smile so big Kageyama wasn't sure how he it didn't blind everyone there. He clicked on the comments and read through them.

_@oikawa.tooru: dang chibi-chan don't you look happy_

_@thunder.noya: we have to have another guys night again! it was funny seeing you drunk_

_@suga_san: I hope atsumu-kun got you home safe! you were pretty drunk lol_

He didn't know his orange haired boyfriend drank. He didn't know he had guys' nights. It seems like these days he didn't really know his partner as well as he used to. It practically feels like they're strangers now. It seems the Hinata had gotten home safe with help from Atsumu, as much as he didn’t trust the setter, he trusted Hinata to never do something he would regret. He exited the app and opened his messages to send Hinata a message.

 **To Sunshine:** I'm happy you seem to be having fun. It feels like it’s been years seen I've last seen your face. I miss you.

He didn't receive an answer back and now he assumes he knows how Hinata felt. But maybe the little ball of sunshine felt worse than Tobio did because while Hinata only ignored his one message, Kageyama had ignored most of his.

* * *

Hinata decided to give Kageyama a taste of his own medicine by ignoring any message he received from him. He wanted him to know how hurt he was when Kageyama ignored his own. It did hurt Hinata to not respond to the messages, but he felt that payback was necessary.

It had been 5 months that he's been living alone. He was used to the quietness and sometimes he had his friends over but that was only when he didn't have practice. They usually helped to keep him distracted, but at night when they would leave, he was reminded of how lonely he truly was. He wondered when he had become so dependent on Kageyama for company and happiness.

It was early on Saturday morning when he saw the picture. It had shattered his heart and he refused to answer his friends. He had been holed up in his room for most part of the day when he heard the lock on his front door click followed by Kenma's voice.

"Shou? You in here?" He opened his bedroom door opened and he felt Kenma's weight on the bed. "What's wrong?" Hinata shoved his phone into his hands and Kenma looked at the picture that was trending on Twitter. Said picture showed Hoshiumi and Kageyama kissing inside a club. At least it looked like they were kissing, their faces were angled towards each other without an inch of space between them.

“I can’t believe he would do that to me, Kenma. He cheated and after he told me he loved. I guess those were all lies to him.” Shouyou sobbed into the pillow while his best friend rubbed circles into his back gently.

“It’s okay, Shou. Let it all out, I’m here for you.” He heard Kenma typing on his phone, probably texting Bokuto, Kuroo, Akasshi, and Oikawa to come over and help cheer their little friend up. “The guys are on their way, but for now how about you go take a warm shower?”

“I don’t want to,” Hinata whined. Nonetheless, he stood up and made his way towards the bathroom with his towel and clean clothes. It was a good thing Kenma had gone over, because who knows what would have happened if he didn’t show up.

* * *

Kageyama was waking up with a killer hang over on the other side of the world. He had no idea that there was a picture of what looked like him and Hoshiumi kissing trending and he had no idea that his boyfriend had seen and cried his eyes out that morning. He wouldn’t know all of this until it was brought to his attention by one of his teammates that afternoon practice.

He grabbed the phone from their hands and began panicking. The picture had been taken out of context. _Had his boyfriend seen this yet? What would he be thinking?_ He couldn’t possibly believe that Kageyama would cheat on him would he? But Kageyama knew the truth, if his short partner had seen this picture, he would have thought the same thing Kageyama would have if the roles were reversed.

After practice had ended, Kageyama couldn’t get to his phone fast enough, he checked all his social media and messages to see if Shouyou had tried to contact him. Seeing no notifications from his lover, his heart calmed down until he saw a post from Kenma at Hinata’s and Kageyama’s shared apartment in what looked like a blanket fort.

_Movie night with the dudes to cheer up our tangerine @sunnyshou_

He could see that inside the fort, Hinata was squished between Kuroo and Bokuto with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and cuddling a pillow. Atsumu was behind Hinata playing with the orange locks and Oikawa was cuddled into Iwaizumi laughing.

He dialed Hinata’s number only for it to go straight to voicemail but that didn’t stop him, he called at least 20 more times before he sent what felt like hundreds of message all going unanswered.

“FUCK!” He yelled and threw his phone at the wall. He heard it fall with a thud and sunk down on his bed. He heard his bedroom door open and looked up to see Hoshiumi concerned.

“Are you okay?” His voiced laced with worry.

“What exactly happened last night?” Kageyama asked instead. He could remember snippets of the night before but he wants to assure himself that they in fact did not kiss.

“Well, you were getting pretty drunk and calling yourself names for ignoring the little shrimp so I had to babysit you. I also confessed to liking you, which you rejected, and I realized it was more infatuation and I was just reflecting my feelings for someone else onto you because you play the same position. And when you got up, you started falling over so I grabbed you and I guess that’s when the picture was snapped. But we didn’t kiss, in fact you have a really hard head and left me a bump, see.” Hoshiumi lifted his hair back and showed Kageyama the tiny bump on my forehead.

“Shouyou, saw the picture and it really does look like we’re kissing. He isn’t answering any of my texts or calls. What if I lost him?” A stray tear fell down his cheek.

“Have you tried calling his friends? I’m going to do the same with Atsumu to clear things up. I don’t want to cause more problems for the two of you. You guys really are a weird freak duo,” Hoshiumi chuckled and closed the door behind him.

Kageyama grabbed his phone texting every one of their shared friends. Just one more month and I’m coming home Shou.

_Six months since I went away_

_I didn’t know everything has changed_

_But tomorrow I’ll be coming back to you_

He was finally going back home. After six months of being away from his tangerine, he was finally going back to him. He had managed to get a flight a whole day earlier than the rest of team and he had decided he wanted to surprise Hinata. All his messages were left unanswered and his calls weren’t returned.

Only a handful of people knew of his early return and had promised they wouldn’t tell Hinata. It took a while to clear things up but in the end they believed Kageyama and they knew he wouldn’t hurt the spiker.

As he boarded the plane, the only thing he could think of was seeing his little ball of sunshine. _I’m finally going home_ he thought as he closed his eyes, prepared for the long flight.

* * *

Hinata was walking around his apartment when Kuroo and Kenma come over and demanded he get changed so they could go out. He was reluctant at first but knew that if he didn’t do as he was told, Kuroo would give him hell.

They hadn’t left him alone since the picture surfaced. They knew that he was still heartbroken and he knew they meant good, but all he wanted to do was mope. The love of his life had kissed another man and tore his heart in pieces. He couldn’t pretend to be fine when he wasn’t and he ignored the dozens of phone calls from the raven haired boy, deleting all the messages without reading them.

Pushing the thoughts aside, he left his lonely apartment with his friend and soon they arrived at their destination.

“What are we doing at Suga’s house?” The ginger asked.

“He’s having little get together and we know you don’t check your phone so we came to get you,” Kenma stated without hesitation. Shouyou hummed knowing it was true and sank further into the seat. His thoughts drifted towards tomorrow when he knew Kageyama would be arriving and he wondered what was going to happen to their living arrangement. He guesses he could room with one of his friends until he found his own place or would Kageyama move in with someone else.

“We’re here,” Kuroo cheered. They all got out of the car and made their way inside to see a crowd of their friends who all greeted them happily.

“Where’s Suga?” Hinata asked Asahi when they greeted each other.

“Oh, uh, he and Daichi went to pick something up.” He scratched the back of his head nervously. Hinata nodded ignoring his nervous behavior because as tall and scary as Asahi was, he was too scared for his own good.

It was twenty minutes later when the door opened and in walked Suga and Daichi. Hinata went to go greet them asking why they took so long when Suga was in fact the one throwing this party. When they spotted him walking towards them, they threw him a guilty smile and nervous look leaving the ginger confused for a second.

His body stiffened when he saw the black haired setter walk in behind them, backpack still on him and hair messed up. He looked between his friends and his ex-boyfriend before throwing them an accusatory look and running away from them.

“Shouyou!” He heard Kageyama yell but he didn’t stop. How could his friends do this to him. They knew how hurt he was when he saw the picture. They knew how much he loved the tall setter and how broken Kageyama had left him.

He threw the back door open and stepped outside ready to keep running when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and pull him towards a warm body.

“Shouyou, please listen to me.” He was trapped, his body against the one he missed so much.

“Let me go, Kageyama.”

“No, not until you listen to what I have to say.” Hinata struggled against his partner, a sob escaping his lips.

“No, I don’t want to hear your excuses. You ignored me for months and then tell me you love me only for you to kiss someone else the next day, I don’t have to listen to you.” His actions contradicted his words as he wrapped his arms around the tall man and cried into his chest.

“Shouyou, look at me.”

“No.”

“Please, look at me.” Hinata lifted his head and looked at Kageyama. It took everything Kageyama had not to kiss his lover right then and there. He hated how sad Hinata looked and sighed, caressing his cheek. “I didn’t cheat on you, I never kissed Hoshiumi. The night the picture was taken, the team and I went out to the club and I had one too many drinks because I was mad at myself for being a shitty boyfriend to you. I drowned myself in alcohol because I felt like shit for ignoring your texts and calls. Hoshiumi confessed to me and I rejected his advances which made him realized that he was just shoving his feelings that he had for Atsumu onto me so he no longer liked me. When I stood up to go back to the hotel, I started falling over and Hoshiumi caught me and that was when the picture was snapped.” He sighed as Hinata sniffled.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“There’s a video from that night. It shows my head hitting his forehead and I left him a pretty big bump on it.” He showed Hinata the phone and the spiker blushed. It was silent for a few seconds before Hinata broke it.

“I’m sorry I assumed the worst when I saw the picture. It’s just that you wouldn’t talk to me or answer my messages.”

“It’s okay, love. If the roles were reversed I’m sure I would have thought the worse too.” He hugged the ginger tighter to him. “But know this, I love you way too much to ever hurt you. You’re my little ray of sunshine and I’d be lost without you, Shou.” He kissed the mop of orange curls.

“I’m happy you’re home now, Tobio.”

“Me too, baby.” They shared a sweet kiss and heard clapping behind them making them both turn red.

“We’re happy you’re home, too.” Suga cried. Daichi chuckled and held Suga closer, kissing his cheek.

Kageyama looked down at his boyfriend and let out a small smile. Yeah, he was definitely happy to be home.


End file.
